


Redeem His Sins

by NerdsLover



Category: Actor RPF, The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Filming, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLover/pseuds/NerdsLover
Summary: Robert Downey Jr. pop to say "hello" while Jude Law is filming for "The New Pope" trailer.





	Redeem His Sins

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a fiction, it didn't really happen at all. I know Jude Law badly misbihaved with his ex-girlfriends, but I'm not here to judge him either forgive him nor condamn him. Since it's a fiction, I just decide he changed after meeting Robert, that's all.  
I'm not a native, please, forgive my mistakes. I hope you will enjoy it <3

Jude Law wasn’t a bad guy, whatever the press says. Ok, he had been quite a prick being younger, that’s true, but, God, did he pay… And it seems he hasn’t finished paying for his past sins…

Filming “The New Pope” in Italy had been quite enjoyable for everybody, including Jude. This production was relaxing after “Captain Marvel” and “Fantastic Beasts”, really. Well, not all the time, to be totally honest. The trailer of the series had to be filmed as soon as possible; when all the young and beautiful women in bikini and swimsuit had been placed, when Jude had been all makeup and in nothing but white trunks, when the production staff had finished drooling over the pretty Englishman; to be short: when everything had been ready, they start filming Jude’s part of the trailer.

Jude Law wasn’t a bad guy, no. But he was very handsome and he f*ucking knew it. Watching him walking under the gaze of dozens of women, almost naked, throwing naughty gazes to the camera with this arrogant look was an experience in itself. He looked so smug, so confident, so conceited… He was downright unbearable and impossibly sexy at the same time.

During the fifth take, Jude heard the door of the studio quietly opened. It wasn’t a big deal since assistants and technicians were always coming and going in order that everything was perfect. What started to raise Jude’s interest, on the other hand, was the astonished and excited whispers which were starting to grow offstage. As soon as his scene was over, Jude searched for the origin of all this effervescence. What he found just let him speechless.

Jude Law wasn’t a bad guy, he had acted like a shitass; yes. But he had tried his best to make it up. Ok, maybe he hadn’t always tried hard enough, but that was past. That was past because he had met him, the man who had overpowered him without even trying to. Robert Downey Jr.

It could sound sappy, but Jude’s world just had started turning otherwise the very first time he met Robert, back in 2008. The American was all charming smiles and possessive touches, witty jokes and sweet banters, charismatic, solar. And when Jude had learned about Robert’s story, God… Does it need to be said? Jude had fallen for Robert. Hard. Filming with him had been the sweetest torture and going to have a drink with him afterwork the most charming martyr. Flirting had alarmingly fast become their way to communicate. The months he had passed on set with Robert had been the most thrilling of Jude’s life. After “A Game of Shadows” they had had to part their way, but there had been countless phone calls and messages from both sides of the Atlantic. When the beginning of the shoot of the third Sherlock had been postponed, Jude had been furious. He couldn’t wait to meet his crush again, he had had to wait for ten years, it sounds more than enough.

Jude Law wasn’t a bad guy and anybody who had seen him in Robert’s presence could confirm it. It was enough for the actor to enter the room for Jude to outright melt. Everything faded to the background, all that remained was Robert and Jude, who wanted to please him more than nothing. He wanted Robert’s smiles, his littles touches, his hugs, his quips, his attention. He wanted to be washed by Robert’s talent, to drown himself in his whiskey eyes, to be painfully turned on by his warm voice. He wanted all of this and more, more, more of this gorgeous man.

And here he was. Mostly bare, in front of his walking wet dream who just took advantage of a few days of holiday in Italy to pop and say “hello” to his dear friend. There was no more, smug, confident, sexy Jude Law, borrowing his lordliness to Lenny Belardo as known as Pie XIII. Just “Judesie”, like Robert loved to call him, sweet and soft and blushing. And hard. F*ck. Thankfully, he was wearing the bathrobe some assistant had handed him when he had made his way from the set to his friend. But Jude was sure Robert knew. Robert always knew, and the little smirk which was playing at the corner of his lips could only confirm it to him. Which was as embarrassing as arousing. Crap…

Jude Law wasn’t a bad guy; he never had been, just stupid sometimes. And too proud. Anyway, the only thing bad about him, right now, was the way he tried to hide the fact that the only thing he wanted was to wrap his things, put on some pants and go to spend time with Robert. And his erection, but it was very, very hard to hide while wearing only trunks, so it’s wasn’t his fault. And it had been so, so cute to see the difference between “Jude-I-M-Sexy-Like-No-One-Law” and “Judesie-Downeys-sweetie” when choosing the take for the trailer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
